


The Case of the Melting Iceman

by contessasmallwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Could Be Read As Johnlock, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Helpful John Watson, Lady Smallwood is not a goldfish, Sassy Mycroft Holmes, Sassy Sherlock Holmes, Smallcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contessasmallwood/pseuds/contessasmallwood
Summary: There were few he respected and next to no one he was fond of.  For some reason, she was one of the few.A very sweet and fluffy Lady Smallwood/Mycroft Holmes relationship throughout time.





	1. The End of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Slow smallcroft build with the help of Sherlock and John! Enjoy!

“Mycroft.”  
A hand lightly shook him.  
“Mycroft.” said the voice a bit more forcefully. It was a nice calming voice though. He opened his eyes.  
“Elizabeth?” He blinked a bit, getting used to the light again. “Is something happening?”  
“It’s 11:00 in the evening, why are you still at work?” she questioned.  
“Well, you’re here as well, aren’t you? I believe I am allowed to work for as long as I please.” he replied a bit tartly.  
“I’m heading home whereas it seems like you plan on living in your office.” She raised a delicate brow and smirked slightly. “You do plan on going home right?”  
“Of course I will go to my house I just drifted off. Wait, I’ll be ready in just a minute.” He groggily pushed the files into his suitcase and grabbed his umbrella. He could finish the work at home. “May I escort you out, my lady?”  
“Certainly.”  
She hooked her arm around his as he shut off the lights and closed the door.  
~o~  
He supposed he couldn’t show up to the office during Christmas. Even he cared slightly about what others would think. So he just worked from home. As the day before Christmas slowly ticked by he completed paperwork and other tedious tasks. God it was mind numbing. He could almost feel his brain cells dying.  
I’m almost as bad as Sherlock, constantly bored, he thought. Bored, bored, bor-what was that.  
Scent of the outdoors - door/window opened. No creaks heard - intruder knows place around. Conclusion:  
“Hello brother mine.”  
“Mycroft. You’re slow today. Usually you announce my presence before I cross the living room. Getting old?”  
“Just tired. Of your company. Now can I help you or are you going to continue interrupting my work?”  
Mycroft heard a slight chuckle and sharply turned his head. Oh god. Stupid Mycroft stupid.  
“Since when have you traded digits with your colleagues Mykie?” Sherlock smirked and twirled Lady Elizabeth Alicia Smallwood’s card around. “Frolicking with the goldfish?”  
“I don’t frolick.” he replied icily.  
“Oh no the Iceman’s coming out! Run for cover!” he said sarcastically. “You are going to call her right?”  
“I’m sitting here alone on Christmas. Do you think I have any interest in mingling and socializing?” He stared at him condescending.  
“Why haven’t you thrown it away then?”  
Mycroft blinked. Sherlock’s smirk grew larger as he handed the card back to Mycroft.  
“Merry Christmas brother mine.” Sherlock walked out of the empty mansion. Mission accomplished.  
~o~  
He stared at the unassuming card. There were so many variables and outcomes. It was better to be safe and not call at all. He could only mess it up.  
“Call me.”  
He remembered her slight smile as she left his office.  
Maybe he would try sentiment and relationships just this once. It would be a good lesson to himself when it failed. For some reason, he felt his chest tighten at the thought of failing this relationship. Odd.  
He took a steadying breath, cleared his head, and began to dial.  
~o~  
Sherlock uncharacteristically grinned to himself.  
“Another murder today?” John picked up the paper and started looking for tragedies.  
“No, unfortunately none yet.” He hummed to himself in delight.  
“Well are you going to tell me the news then?”  
“Mycroft. Number. Call.” Sherlock said.  
“Not helpful mate. I need a few more clues here.”  
Sherlock sighed. “Mycroft got Lady Smallwood’s number and is calling her.”  
“For work?” There was no other possibility John thought.  
“For fun.” Sherlock replied.  
“Does Mycroft even know what fun is?”  
“Well he will. Think of it like this: The Case of the Melting Iceman.”


	2. Dating Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes notes while John gives dating advice.

Elizabeth Smallwood flipped the page and sighed contently. She had finished all Parliament business for the week and was curled up on the couch with a new mystery. Buzzt buzzt. Her phone lit up and she recognized Mycroft’s number as she put down her book.  
“Hello Mycroft.”  
“Hello Elizabeth. Uh your voice sounds nice.”  
She grinned and let out a silent chuckle. “Thank you… so does yours. I almost thought you weren’t going to call.”  
“Yes well I did. Um do you want to go drink beverages?”  
Elizabeth blinked in surprise. That was one way to ask someone out. “I’d love to.”  
A beat of silence passed. “Mycroft?”  
“G-great that’s great. Ok… yeah that’s great. Does the day after today work for you?”  
“Tomorrow works for me.” She started to mentally plan an outfit.  
“Great I’ll pick you up at 7 then?”  
“See you then.” Elizabeth picked up her book again as Mycroft hung up. Beverages. She smiled and continued reading.  
~o~  
Mycroft let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as he hung up. She said yes. Even though he had tripped over his words and stuttered, she said yes. He grinned and then realized with dawning horror that he had just set up a date. Oh god. He couldn’t even manage a phone call, how would a date go?  
Mycroft picked up his phone again and dialed.  
“Brother dear, I have a problem.”  
~o~  
Sherlock picked up his phone and grinned at John.  
“It’s Mycroft.” he mouthed.  
“Brother dear, I have a problem.” Mycroft said.  
“You have many, why are you calling me?” Sherlock snarked. He heard Mycroft sigh on the phone. “Well?”  
“I need… some dating advice.”  
Sherlock’s grin widened and almost started jumping on the couch.  
“You called her then.”  
“I did.”  
“And she said yes!?”  
“You don’t need to sound so surprised. So can you help me?”  
“When is your date?”  
“It’s tomorrow.”  
“Oh you must be so nervous.” He practically could hear Mycroft’s frustration.  
“Will you help me?”  
“Fine. But you owe me a favor.” Sherlock hung up. His brother was going on a date with a living human. This was momentous.  
“So what did Mycroft want? You haven’t stopped grinning.” John looked a bit concerned as Sherlock’s smile hadn’t stopped widening.  
“Mycroft needs dating advice. John, this is your area.”  
“You want me to give the British Government dating advice!” He calmed down a bit. “When?”  
“Today.” Sherlock said as he handed John his phone. “Have fun!”  
Sherlock could hear John mutter under his breath. He kept grinning and walked out of the room.  
~o~  
John stared at the phone, then at Sherlock’s retreating form, then at the phone again. Good lord. He called the contact Bossy Bollocks and waited for Mycroft to pick up.  
“Hello Mycroft this is John speaking. Sherlock said you wanted-” John inhaled sharply. How did he get into this? “He said you wanted dating advice.”  
“Hello John. You are correct. I asked Sherlock if he would be able to-” Here Mycroft paused. “To give me advice on dating.”  
“Is there anything in particular that you want to know?”  
“How do you go on a date? I have already asked the person I am romantically interested in but how do I survive a date without ruining everything?”  
“Well if the person you like said yes then I’m assuming that they like you. Just be yourself.” John shifted awkwardly on the couch. “Act the same way you normally do around them.”  
“Ok. Do you have any advice in general?” Mycroft asked.  
“Ok well first dress up and shower and show up on time and everything. Though I guess that’s not really a problem for you. Also set up the date at someplace that you know and feel comfortable in.” He heard a pencil scratching paper. Was he taking notes!? John shook his head in disbelief and continued. “Just be interesting, funny, considerate, and confident. It’ll be fine. And even if you completely botch it up, what’s the worst that could happen?”  
“She works with me Dr. Watson. I see her everyday.”  
“Just don’t mess up and you’ll be fine. And do not bring up any uncomfortable topics like her dead husband okay?”  
“Thank you for the advice Dr. Watson. It was very helpful.”  
“No problem Mycroft, it’s gonna be fine.” John hung up and stood up, relieved that that phone call was over. He sent out a silent prayer to Lady Smallwood. She was in for a hell of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update in a couple days!


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the date! Just a normal dinner between an extremely nervous Iceman and a slightly less nervous Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I tried to write a longer chapter to make up for it but even I don't know where this is going. . . it's a journey. Anyways enjoy! :)

He had drivers but for some reason thought that it would be more intimate if he drove. That was a shit idea.  
He pulled up to her driveway and checked his watch. 6:55. Perfect, not late but not too early. Mycroft drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and stared at the stately manor’s door. Any minute now, he thought as he let out a forceful breath and adjusted his maybe too formal coat.  
~o~  
Elizabeth adjusted her jacket and checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before grabbing her purse. She let a breath. This was her first date since Andrew’s. . . suicide. But she hadn’t expected to be this nervous.  
She checked the alarm system then walked out the door towards the car.  
~o~  
Wow. For being the Iceman, he wasn’t as cold as he thought. The olive green dress complimented her curves while her grey jacket left some to imagination. It suited her perfectly. Wow.  
~o~  
Was Mycroft. . . driving?  
~o~  
Mycroft stepped out of the car, opened the left side door for her, and received a stunning smile. Breathe. He got back into the car and began driving.  
~o~  
He opened his menu and glanced at her. Something was wrong. This, a simple dinner between colleagues and possibly more (don’t go there Mycroft), was more awkward then that joint meeting with the PM. How are some of the most capable and intelligent people in England not able to handle a date? He set down his menu.  
“Do you want to leave?” Mycroft asked.  
Elizabeth looked up from her menu, letting out a sigh of relief. “Yes.”  
~o~  
“So now that dinner is a no, what now?” he said as they strolled down the lamp post-lit street in the brisk night.  
“We could sit down, if you’d like.” She gestured toward the nearby bench. They seated themselves and gazed at the river. “Sor-” she started to say.  
“Sorr-” Mycroft said at the same time. She started laughing and Mycroft joined in.  
“Oh god we did mess this up.” She smiled.  
“Why don’t we start this date over? It’s nice to see you Elizabeth, you look radiant.”  
“And you look elegantly marvelous Mycroft.” She leaned on him slightly and closed her eyes. “I’m assuming you haven’t gone on a date in a while. You sounded rather terrified when I accepted your invitation.”  
“It’s my first date where I actually care about the other person.” Shit no she wasn’t supposed to know that. But somehow her soft smile in response made it worth it.  
“Have you dated since. . . your husband’s passing away?” He mentally panicked.  
“You were told not to bring up uncomfortable topics, right?” She guessed. Shit he must have panicked physically as well. “I think after about three decades of working together, we’re beyond uncomfortable topics Mycroft.” She glanced at the river. “Yes this is my first date since Andrew’s suicide.” Elizabeth paused then smiled up at Mycroft. “I’m glad that it’s with you.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her slightly closer as they moved to more comfortable subjects. And he felt warmer, despite the cool London breeze.  
~o~  
Sherlock scrolled through his texts. Four from Mummy, two from Gavin, and another from the Woman. He set down the phone and knit his fingers together. Still no word from Bossy Bollo- dear sweet caring big brother Mycroft. He snorted.  
“You know mate, most people don’t send text updates about the date throughout the date.” John yawned. “You should get to bed.”  
“Of course Mycroft wouldn’t text me.” John nodded. “He would call.” Sherlock continued.  
“Just don’t stay up too late again. You need at least 10 hours of sleep.” John said.  
“Normal people need seven, doctor. I can function on two.” Sherlock replied as he started to scroll through Twitter.  
John reached over and grabbed his phone. “Good night detective. You can get this back in the morning.”  
Sherlock pouted. “Fine.” he muttered.  
~o~  
Mycroft looked up from his mystery novel to see Sherlock and John walking through his previously locked front door. “You could just use the key I gave you. There’s no need to pick the lock.”  
Sherlock threw himself onto the couch as John sat down on the opposing chair. “If I didn’t, then who would? Dieting again?”  
“No. What do you two want?” he looked at them warily.  
“Well you look well rested so your night-”  
“Sherlock continue that deduction and I swear-”  
“Boys let’s calm down here.” John interjected. “Sherlock was wondering how your date went.”  
“It went fine.”  
“Details Mycroft, this is your first real date. I need details.” Sherlock tilted his head. “Did she slap you? Storm off? Throw a plate at your face?”  
“How would any of those things be fine Sherlock?” Mycroft looked bewildered and slightly condescending. “We talked, we walked, we sat. That was it.”  
“Fine don’t tell me. I’ll just hack the CCTV.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Are you going on another date, Mycroft?” John asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ll let her decide.”  
“Has she contacted you yet?” Sherlock flopped deeper into the couch.  
“No Sherlock. It hasn’t even been 24 hours.”  
“So that’s it? Nothing exciting?”  
Mycroft shook his head and smiled slightly.  
“Cheerio then. I’m off to bribe Anthea for the footage.” Sherlock walked towards the door.  
Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Thank you again for the advice John.”  
“So it worked?”  
“No I didn’t follow it. But thanks for your input.”  
John rolled his own eyes and followed Sherlock out.  
~o~  
Elizabeth smiled. Then sent a certain Mr. Holmes a text. She wasn’t incredibly romantic, despite her codename being Love. But something about last night had put a seemingly permanent smile on her face. Maybe she was going senile.

Another date? Maybe we can actually have dinner this time. - EAS

Mycroft smiled. Then sent a certain Lady Smallwood a text. For an Iceman, he was feeling disappointingly warm inside. And the feeling grew as he remembered her leaning on himself and himself holding her. Maybe the thermostat was malfunctioning.

I would love to. Dinner with you sounds elegantly marvelous. - MH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure when the next update will be though but I promise I will finish this story! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Nicknames and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance begins to pick up speed as Mycroft and Elizabeth move to new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after a couple dates - short but very sweet! Enjoy!

There were precisely three sharp raps on the door.  
“Come in.” Elizabeth called, shuffling papers into a neat stack.  
Mycroft slowly closed the door then took the seat across from her.  
“How are you?” he asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.  
“I’m alright.” She looked up from her work, concerned. “Long night?”  
Mycroft interlaced his fingers then rested his head on top of them. “Aren’t they all?”  
Elizabeth set the stack of papers aside then walked around her desk until she was directly behind Mycroft. She hesitantly put her fingers on his shoulders then slowly started giving him a massage. “Is this okay?”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered, before letting out a soft sigh and leaning back further into her hands.  
“I’ve always wondered,” Elizabeth moved up to his neck. “Do you ever go by My or Myc?”  
“Well, Mummy insists on calling me Mycie. It’s incredibly irritating.” He paused. “I wouldn’t mind if you called me Myc though. Do you go by any nicknames?”  
She laughed. “No. But I suppose there’s Liz and Beth.”  
“Okay, Lizabeth it is.” He smiled up at her then stood up. They were closer to each other than he previously thought. He stared into her eyes then became very aware of his breathing.  
Elizabeth’s mouth went dry as she noticed how unexpectedly lush his lips looked.  
Mycroft’s heart pounded as he pushed in his seat with his hand.  
She caught his hand with hers then stepped even closer, tilting her head and kissing him hungrily.  
Mycroft responded immediately, placed his hands on her waist and in her hair while pulling her into his embrace. Her mouth was warmer than he could have imagined and he tentatively caressed her lips with his tongue.  
Elizabeth opened her mouth with a low moan as he moved down, kissing the hollows of her neck. She gasped as he sucked on a sweet spot.  
A loud beep startled both of them. “Ma’am, meeting’s in 5 minutes.” Elizabeth’s secretary said through the buzzer.  
Elizabeth was still breathing heavily as she replied. “Just a moment. Thank you Vicky.” She decompressed the buzzer then turned back to Mycroft.  
“Sorry, I’m afraid your hair’s a bit mussed up.” He said sheepishly.  
She kissed him softly on the lips. “I’ll see you later. . . Myc.”  
He was still grinning as she walked out of the room, redoing her hair.


	5. Life Goes On Around A Cup Of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John visit Myc and Liz. Wrapping it up with a warm cup of tea.

“This is undoubtedly the most pathetic fridge I’ve ever seen.” Liz closed the refrigerator door as one of the attached menus fluttered off. She kneeled down to pick it up, glancing out the window at the pouring rain. “Myc?”  
Mycroft looked up from his laptop and smirked. “I rather enjoy takeaway.”  
She shook her head as she walked around the table until she was standing directly behind him. Liz glanced over his shoulder at the bright screen, quietly double-checking his work. Flawless as usual, she thought to herself.  
There was a loud banging on the door. Liz looked up at the door. “I’ll get that.”  
She crossed the room then looked outside. “Did your brother plan on visiting you today?” she asked.  
Mycroft raised an eyebrow and strolled over to join her. “Not that I was aware of.”  
He unlocked the door and grasped the handle turning it slightly. “Yes?” He said pointedly to the two men. A damp Sherlock Holmes sauntered inside, followed by a slightly more wet Dr. John Watson.  
Sherlock glanced at Liz then his brother and smiled smugly. “You’re welcome, blood.”  
John looked disgruntled as a drop of water dripped down the side of his face. “I’ll go get a few towels, Myc.” Liz said as she turned toward the bathroom.  
Mycroft smiled at her then looked at his brother annoyed. “Welcome?”  
“The least you could do for your sopping wet matchmaker is fetch him some tea, Myc.” Sherlock’s smile widened even more as he moved toward the couch.  
“Do not sit down on my leather couch William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” Mycroft walked into the kitchen, keeping a watchful eye on his brother. “And don’t call me Myc.” He pulled out the kettle. “Greetings Dr. Watson.”  
John nodded at Mycroft.  
“Here you two.” Liz said as she walked out carrying a couple plush towels. John thanked her gratefully as he dried off. Sherlock picked up a towel. “Turkish cotton?”  
“Oh stop Sherlock.” John replied. “Just dry yourself off.” He smiled at Sherlock to show him he meant no harm.  
The two men toweled off as the tea steeped.  
~o~  
The four sat around the table sipping tea. Mycroft’s laptop sat pushed off to the side. Lady Elizabeth Alicia Smallwood looked at Mycroft Holmes, who met her gaze and smiled. William Sherlock Scott Holmes noticed the pair and grinned at Doctor John Watson who just shook his head, playfully exasperated. The case was complete.


End file.
